Flight of Light
by HongChong
Summary: The events of Forever fall have left Cardin in question of his life so far. His team also has their thoughts. Follow team CRDL as they try and make up for what they've done wrong. Warning, contains mild language, cross dressing, violence, and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! This is hongchong, and my reboot of my story, Cardinal's new wing. After some time, and reading a nice CRDL redemption fic, it made me want to rewrite the story, add some new stuff, and give CRDL a chance to shine. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>To say Cardin Winchester was having a great day would be the opposite of how was feeling currently. His team abandoned him, leaving him at the mercy of a large Ursa Major, and his favorite victim, Jaune Arc, had just rescued his ass, and told him to never attempt to hurt any of his teammates or friends. While he was grateful for his rescue, even feeling some remorse for what he did, he also felt anger, confusion, and a plethora of other negative emotions as the class went back to the ship, the sap that Jaune threw still stained into his armor.<p>

The ride back to beacon had different moods. For teams RWBY and JNPR, they were of joy and praise for Jaune on how he defeated the Ursa. Glynda Goodwitch couldn't help but feel surprised but also happy that Jaune, who she thought wasn't ready for beacon, managed to pull off the feat. For team CRDL, the mood was solemn and quiet, the team feeling disappointment at what happened.

"I feel bad now guys..." Sky lark, the Blue armored boy announced to his teammates, Russel Thrush and Dove Bronzewing. "We left our leader for dead, I don't think he'd want to talk to us for a while." Dove proclaimed, taking a breath and sighing. Russell was surprisingly quiet during the trip, just looking out the window as Sky and Dove discussed.

What do you think we should do Sky? Think we should at least apologize or no?" Dove asked. Sky looked at his slit eyed teammate, and shook his head. "Dove, we should give Cardin a bit of time before we do anything with him. Let's wait a few days and see what happens. Anything you want to say Russ?" Russel said nothing as he still stared out. Dove shook him a bit and got him out of his trance.

"Uh what? Huh?" Russell raised his eyebrow before sky repeated what he just told Dove. "Russ, I said that we should wait a few days before we talk to Cardin. We don't think he would want to talk to is after what we did." Russel lowered his head and nodded. "Yeah, I agree with you both. Give Cardin some space, wait a bit, then we apologize. Sounds like a plan." The three nodded in agreement as the ship landed, and the teams and Goodwitch got off, and deliver their sap for professor Peach.

* * *

><p>Arriving to her room, teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL brought their sap. The professor was sitting at her desk, messing around with a peach and several insects. She was a short woman, about Weiss's height, peach colored hair tied into a bun, wearing small frame glasses that covered her peach eyes, and wearing a lab coat at the moment. She was Beacons Biology professor, as well as a bit of a mad scientist, capable of turning even the harmless of things into weapons for use. Case in point, after handing her the sap, she immediately made sap fire bombs, as well as electric sap bombs. She made the students a bit nervous, but she, despite her slight craziness, was a nice, if a bit eccentric.<p>

"I'm surprised boys! Getting me sap, you must be working hard to improve yourselves and your grades." She gave team CRDL a smile as they handed her the sap. "I'm so happy now!" Team CRDL could only nod their heads nervously, knowing it was ill gotten and that Cardin was nearly killed with it. Giving her a quick nod, the team left for their dorm, the whole team in silence as they walked.

"So guys...think professor Peach might blow herself up by accident? Eh? Eh?" Russell was the first to break the long silence, as Cardin have a confused look, while Dove and Sky looked uneasy at the comment. "Gee, I don't know...knowing her, she may or she might take Beacon with her..." Sky responded. The team soon approached a four way intersection in the hall, and RDL in CRDL wanted to give Cardin some space.

"Oh hey guys, I remembered I wanted to do a thing, so later..." Dove immediately ran down the western corridor and disappeared. "With Jaune off the hook, I figure I should do some studying...later guys.." Sky went east, leaving Cardin and Russell alone. The two just looked at each other before Russel announced, "I just realized I had something to do back from where we started, sorry Cardi, gotta go back, ok, see ya later, bye!" And ran back down the south corridor. Now left alone, Cardin began pondering on what had happened, as well as himself.

"Where the hell did things go wrong? Accepted into beacon, I act like an asshole to everyone and my team, they leave me for dead, my former whipping boy saves me, and now this...huh, maybe I deserve this, I don't know..." He began to further walk down the northern hall, still thinking. "Perhaps what I did was a bit uncalled for, trying to have Jauney boy throw sap at Smart ass Nikos, but did she really deserve that? I don't know anymore...maybe I'm a fool..." As he walked, he felt someone bump into him and looked down.

In front of him was Elise Apricot, a small squirrel faunas from team KOBE, who for reasons not quite sure to him, dressed like a bit of a nun. "C-Cardin?!" She started shivering as he grinned maliciously. "Well hello little squirrely freak." He reached out to pull her tail but his thoughts struck out at him.

"_Damn it! Didn't Jaune give us a chance to do something?! Otherwise he might have left us to die back there!"_ Shaking his head he was starting to feel pangs of guilt, struggling on what to do. **"She's a freak! We are superior to her! All her kind deserve to know we're top dogs**!" He relented his hand somewhat, leaving Elise to tilt her head. _"You know it's wrong. She's just like anyone else, just with a tail. Do you have to be like father_?"

The thought of acting like his father made Cardin sick to his stomach and fully relent from Elise's tail. "Just go." Elise was now confused by what the bully said. "Didn't you hear me?! I said go!" Not taking any chances, Elise squeaked in surprise and fright before running, leaving Cardin alone once again.

He ran for his dorm ASAP, opened and shut the door, and sat down at one of the desks provided by Beacon, and began reflecting on what happened.

"Damn it damn it damn it! Why the hell did I do that?!" He slammed his fists on the table, breathing a bit hard before calming a bit. "_They say old habits die hard right? Perhaps this is the start of something?_" He began thinking back on what he and his team did, and was quite horrified, thinking what it would be like to be in his victims shoes: Persecuted, blackmailed, beaten, everything that he and his team had done.

"**My god, am I really that much of a dick? Hell, were we all such dicks?**" Cardin could only cup his head and bang his was against the desk. "Jaune saved me, the guy who I was making life, hell lot of people's lives hell here. Perhaps his rescue is the chance. The chance to make right for what we've done wrong." Standing up, with newfound conviction in his eyes, one thought came to Cardin's mind.

"**It's gonna be a long way on the road, but I will try and atone, or, if I do, die trying.**" Looking at his armor though, he realized he had to get the sap off his armor before the stuff completely stained it.

* * *

><p>Dove got to a place he'd like to call his 'happy place' because here, he could secretly take a nice smoke, specifically a nice cigar. His dad brought him into the world of fine cigars a year before coming to Beacon, and usually smoked during special occasions or when stressed. Removing a stone that revealed a box, he opened it up to reveal fine Atlesian made cigars. Taking one out, he pulled out a lighter and ignited it, taking a fine suck before blowing the smoke out.<p>

"Thank you Pops, for letting me have these fine dandies." He chuckles as he took another puff, unwinding the day's disaster. "Ursa's, I friggin swear..." Thinking about it made him feel a bit sick, before sighing. "I really gotta shape up. If we can't handle an ursa major, then what good are we? It'a time to shape up." taking one last smoke of his cigar, he put it out before storing his stash away and sealing it. "Tommorow, it's the start. I'm Gonna shock the world and show bad horse, it's a brand new day!"

* * *

><p>Russel had quickly gone to the training hall, wanting to vent out frustrations. He already had his daggers, Vigilance and Robbing Hood on hand and went to the simulator.<p>

"Welcome user 'Russel Thrush' what combat simulation would you like today?" He was always annoyed by the simulators'a voice, finding it very bland, but nonetheless, it could make the best simulations. "I want forever fall, and my opponent, a goddamn Ursa Major." the machine processed his order and in short work, he was back in forever fall. "Annoying, but damn does it look real..." He was interrupted as the ursa appeared, and roared at him. "Bring it on You ugly son of a bitch!"

The ursa charged him, swinging its left paw at him as he dodges, taking a slice at it. the ursa staggered slightly before swinging its other paw at him, and Russel rolled to the side, taking another stab at it's stomach. This got the ursa's attention and attempted to crush him with its body before he jumped back. "Lets test this out!" Taking a running start, Russel jumped into the air and spun three times before kick slamming his feet into the ursa's chest, causing it to stagger back more, allowing him to start hacking at it before finally impaling his daggers underneath the ursa'a head and slaying it.

"Simulation end. Grimm slain." The simulation ended and he was back in the training room, covered in sweat and panting. "Damn things are tough...but I have to get stronger. Show them all who's boss!"

* * *

><p>Lark was is another dorm, the dorm of team MRNG, and was currently with Gremory Crimlias, and both were cross dressing. "Sorry to hear what happened, though I am disappointed by what you did lark." Gremory was a few inches shorter then Lark, but had long crimson hair, suppressed by a beret on her head, and greenish blue eyes. She was dressed in a dark blue double breast coat, pants and shoes. She was also wearing wraps underneath to cover her breasts to give the more boyish look on her.<p>

"How do you think I feel Grem? I honestly feel guilty and this felt like a good time for this..." Lark was dressed in a sky blue dress, wearing heels and make up, which surprisingly, despite his sharp features, made him look completely female.

"Still though, abandoning your leader, That's pretty harsh, even though he's a dick to Norbert." Gremory couldn't help but chuckle as Lark crossed his arms. "The ursa surprised us. Next time though, we will be better prepared." He then struck a pose, and in a lighter tone, "Oh Sky, I do decree~" Grem was laughing her head off at his proclamation, clutching her stomach as she tried to control herself, while Lark also started laughing, enjoying himself.

* * *

><p><strong>well, here's chapter one. Now for some info!<strong>

**first, I wanna thank Pondering Fool and his story, The Price of Redemption, for inspiring me to rewrite my story. Hope to see your next chapter soon!**

**Secondly, team CRDL. each will have their struggles, fun, and moments to shine, and they'll have their own adventure in the future. Also, for Dove and Sky's habits: For Dove, we all have ways of venting stress. Smoking is one way, and I'd say in moderation. As for Sky, since his name is normally a girls name, I figured, why not play on the fact by having his secret hobby be cross dressing? Besides, his long hair and looks to me make me think he could possibly look like a girl.**

**finally, the characters Gremory and Elise. Gremory, you will get to meet their teams, MRNG and KOBE on the next chapter, as well as meet two OC teachers I have made.**

**There's that for this chapter. leave a review, comment, constructive criticism, and have a nice Black Friday. Hope you find something that you want to buy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay, had finals to take care of, so progress was slow for writing. For this chapter, if you remember the faunas Cardin let go, Elise Apricot, you're going to meet her partner. Also, this is mostly going to focus on Sky and Dove. Hope you enjoy. Warning: RWBY is property of Roosterteeth. OC's belong to me, though Elise is borrowed from a friend. The voices of the characters are impersonated...poorly XD**

* * *

><p>Morning came, the sun shining into the CRDL dorm. Lark was the first to awaken from sleep, yawning before getting up and going to the shower. He was always the first up, always first to take a shower, and usually the first one out the door. Today was no different, although for him, Thursday's suck because, Thursday's. Grabbing a towel, going into the bathroom, taking off his boxers and turning on the water, he waited a few seconds before getting and sighing in pleasure as the water streamed down.<p>

He sifted through the different shampoos, mostly between his and Russel's since the two had to style their hairs more specifically then Cardin or Dove. Reaching for the Mantle Spring shampoo, he poured a bit on his hands and began scrubbing his hair, making sure to get every nook to make it good. He couldn't help but chuckle and grin at different things. Visiting Gremory in the second year wing, training to improve himself, maybe work on his halberd's shotgun function, and finally, perhaps try on the dress that she had loaned him for experimenting.

Washing his hair off after making sure it was fabulous, he got out of the shower, dried himself off and slipped on his boxers and exited the bathroom. "Ah...nothing like a shower for a new day.." He grabbed his uniform and put it on and grabbed his bag. Noticing Cardin, he felt minor pangs of wanting to apologize, ask for forgiveness for yesterday, but decided against it. "Maybe not today, or at least in person...I know!" Lark grabbed a piece of paper and scrawled on a note and placing it by Cardin's bedside. Lark had brought in a mini fridge, a gift from his father after they learned he was accepted into Beacon, and placed it by one of the desks. On the note, it told Cardin that he could feel free to have some fruit when he awoke, a small token of apology. Smiling to himself, he quietly opened the door and quickly shut it, heading off to breakfast.

* * *

><p>Dove awoke next, rubbing his constantly closed eyes and briefly opening them before returning them to their natural slits. He lightly pounded his head before getting out, only in his light brown pajama pants and nothing else, and gave a few stretches. Acrobatics was a main part of his fighting style, and he needed to be as limber as possible, the same deal with Russel as the only guy on the team who didn't wear armor. He bent back some to finish, stopping after hearing the satisfying popping sound in his back and grabbed a towel and dove right for the bathroom.<p>

Taking a whiff, he smelt the familiar shampoo of his cross dressing friend. He learned about his hobby a month after the team was formed, and was shocked when he saw Lark in a dress. He got a few laughs but told him that he wouldn't tell Cardin or Russel, since he believed that if particular hobbies made someone happy, who was he to stop them? He dropped his pants to the floor and climbed in, turning on the water. "AH! DAMN IT COLD!" Dove jumped out of the shower and waited for it to warm up.

He hated the cold with a passion, believing himself cold blooded since he got drowsy whenever he was under an air conditioner or when a cold breeze flew by. He remembered falling asleep in Ooblecks class once because of said air conditioner, and nearly got in trouble. after a minute or two, he felt the water and got back in after it was warm. "Now this is more like it..." He smiled as warm water poured down. Washing himself with his soap before using shampoo, he used it to sweep his hair into its signature style before finishing up and drying himself.

Stepping out, he grabbed a pair of briefs from his drawer and got dressed for class, brushing the sleeves in case of dust. Grabbing his stuff for class, Dove quickly and quietly exited out of the room, and went to the cafeteria for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Russel woke up twenty minutes after Dove had left, noticing the time was now eight A.M. cracking his neck and scratching his head, he went to his drawer to retrieve a towel, and made his way to the shower. He saw that the mirror was covered in steam, and chuckled as he drew a smiley face on it. "You gotta smile folks! no frowns, but laughter!" He laughed a bit as he turned on the shower and got in and sighed contently. "Lin is right...laughter is good for the heart and soul..."<p>

Grabbing his shampoo, and his special hair gel, he slathered his hair with both, making his sure his hair was washed from yesterday's training and shame, before slicking it into his signature Mohawk, grinning as he finished it, flicking it to make sure it got its right amount of point. After several minutes of washing himself, he turned off the water and shook his head, getting some of the water out of his hair and dried himself off.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Russel gave a rather dark smile, cleared his throat and quoted one of his favorite characters. "Did I ever tell you the, definition of insanity?" He couldn't help but laugh some more, and stepped out of the bathroom, making sure to quiet down so not to wake Cardin. He grabbed most of his uniform, putting on his pants and shirt, but couldn't find his coat and cursed. "Oh son of a, you have got to be kidding me..." Russel looked around his room before remembering that he put his coat in his closet, he opened it and sighed in relief.

He grabbed it and his bag and bolted out the door, putting it on as he ran.

* * *

><p>Dove was able to catch up to Sky, who was in the cafeteria after he left. Grabbing breakfast and sitting down with his friend, he saw Sky was writing down notes, equation, and sketches of Grimm. The notes for Oobleck's class, the equations for Peach, and the sketches for Port. Sky put his pencil down and sighed. "This is probably the toughest thing since Jaune left, catching up..." Sitting down, he patted his friends back in empathy. "I hear that. I had to do a lot of work after coming back to the dorm. Let us never slack off and do stuff at the last minute ever again.." he began eating at his breakfast as Sky did his work.<p>

As he ate, Dove looked up and saw a sight he liked. Olivia Arabia, the sniper of team KOBE and the girl he had a slight crush on, though he frowned when he saw that she was with the little squirrel Elise. Sky, not even bothering to look up asked "Olivia I presume Love Dove?" Dove blushed slightly but shook his head. "Yeah... and with Elise..." Dove didn't really have a hatred towards Faunas, more or less an ambivalent to likening attitude, but with his team's less then good reputation, especially among the faunas, things didn't stack in his favor to talk to Olivia, especially since he learned that the duo were partners.

"You know, maybe you could go up and apologize?" Surprised by his friend's sudden response, Dove raised an eyebrow. "Go up and apologize? I don't man, I think Elise would be frightened and Olivia would assume the worst..." Sky looked up from his work and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Dove, we may never know until we try, so either get your head out of your ass, or never find out and keep wondering." Sky couldn't help but laugh a bit at his comment, and Dove having an annoyed look. "Fine asshole, i'll go up." Getting up, he began walking to the two girls while Sky muttered a good luck."

"Ooh! Ooh! can I get that? can I get- AHH! a CRDL!" Elise was waiting in line with her partner Olivia, asking her if she could get a muffin or a donut, when she saw Dove approaching, and hid behind Olivia. Dove came close and was given the stern glare from Olivia. Olivia was around Dove's height, an inch or two shorter, but could look him right in his narrow eyes. Medium length sand brown hair and olive eyes looking back, and dressed in the academy uniform, same as Elise, with her own attachment of her light brown pakol, contrasting Elise's Habit. "Dove, what do you want? you better not be here to harm Eli."

Dove could feel the weight of her look, reminding him slightly of professor Goodwitch, but not as stern. He cleared his throat, and he began. "No Olivia, i'm not. In fact, I came up to you and her to apologize for my team and my past torment of her." Olivia was truly doubtful of his claim. He apologizing for his and his team's actions against Elise? He'd better say it for the other students his team picked on, or he won't be getting her forgiveness. "You're sorry? I'm sorry myself, but I find that hard to believe." Elise peaked from behind and tilted her head. Cardin told her to leave when he was about to pull her tail, but stopped. Was Dove truly sorry for what he did?

"I mean what I say. I am sorry for what we've done. I don't expect forgiveness, but I just wanted to let you two know." Kneeling down to Elise's level, he lowered his hand to pet Elise. She started shying away, but once his hand was on her head, she felt his touch was surprisingly gentle. Once he stopped and stood up, he negan to walk away, as Elise tugged on Olivia's skirt. "Oli, can we sit with him? Please? Pleeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeeee?" Olivia frowned but patted Elise's head and sighed. "Ok, but we will leave if he or Sky try anything ok?" Elise smiled and nodded her head. The two grabbed their breakfast, grabbing a blueberry muffin for Elise and coming over to where Dove and Sky were sitting.

"Hey...mind if we sit here?" Sky nodded while continuing to write, while Dove, holding back a smile, also nodded. The two took a seat and Elise immediately began munching on the muffin, and Olivia eyeing the two CRDL's cautiously. Dove was trying to think of a topic to break the ice, while Sky was finishing his notes for Peach. "umm let's see...by mixing the sap with earth dust, combined with fire to make intense magma dust, we get a sticky magma bomb..." Elise was confused by his mumbling while Olivia watched. "I wouldn't do that Lark, I would suggest just mixing the fire dust with the sap. Leave the earth dust out, since we haven't tested it for sticky bombs, and Peach is slightly crazy..."

Sky gave a moment to think and crossed out the note before rewriting it. "Thanks Olivia." She nodded as she took a drink of her juice. Dove finally thought of something. "Say Olivia, if you don't think I'm being truthful, how about I take you and Elise out to Vale? my treat." Elise lighted up and started bouncing around excitedly before landing in Olivia's lap and started begging her. "Please Oli, can we? can we, please?" Olivia could never say no to her cute partner, and sighed. "Ok Eli. Dove, when shall we? Friday or Saturday?" Dove was actually surprised since he was expecting rejection, but composed himself. "Friday after class is good. We can go then."

"Alright, Friday it is. Speaking of classes, its almost time. Come on Eli, let's go." Elise immediately jumped up and started dashing towards class. The three just stared at how fast she ran before Olivia chased after her, saying good byes to the two. Sky and Dove looked at each other before saying to each other, "What a strange, strange girl..."

* * *

><p><strong>And here's the end of the second chapter. The next chapter will focus on classes, interaction and possible action. <strong>

**We know there other teams that picked up the other chess pieces, but since we don't know who they are, I made team KOBE. They picked up the white bishop pieces, and their leader and final teammate will be met in the next chapter.**

**Since Monty posted the height chart, we don't know what team CRDL's heights are, so I'm going to go with: Cardin: 6'10, Russel and Dove: 6'2, and Sky; 6'3. Olivia's height is 6'0 while Elise is 5'2. I will post the rest of KOBE's heights in the next chapter.**


End file.
